Dream
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: I had a super weird BH6 dream and I HAD to show you guys!
1. Watching Trailors

**I'm writing down what happened to me in a recent dream. I also had another BH6 dream which I'll share with you in a later chapter.**

Hiro sat in the garage, finishing his last micro-bot.

There! Done! Hostia la vestía long hours of sitting hunched over super tiny robots trying to finish them before the showcase tomorrow! He leaned back into his chair as he placed the last micro-bot in the garbage can. He was about to call it a night and go get a donut from the cafe, when he was surrounded by a white blinding light. He tried opening his eyes, but it was to bright. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up.

Then he felt nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Hiro finally opened his eyes, he saw he was in a large room. The room was painted white, but it also had a large flat screen tv, two big red couches, a few purple beanbags, and an Xbox 360. There were a few Xbox games scattered on the floor next to a big bowel full of popcorn. As he was considering sitting down and playing a few of the video games (don't ask. Boys will be boys.) Before he heard, "Oh, your here now."

Hiro turned around to see who said that.

There was apparently a snack bar behinde him. And sitting on the counter of the snack bar, was a girl. She had reddish-blondish-brownish hair, blue-green eyes, and a splatter of freckles across her face. The girl wore a white shirt which said _Mischief Managed _in black lettering, a pink hoodie, a pair of jeans and a pair of blue tennis shoes. She was holding a purple book and Hiro just barely saw the title: _The Blood of Olympus _and she was tugging slightly on a braid in her hair. The girl smiled at him and he saw that her two front teeth were slightly larger then the rest of her teeth.

She placed the book down and hopped off the snack bar. "I was wondering when you'd get here. I was starting to think I did the spell wrong."

Hiro gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh right." She said." You don't even know me and I abducted you! Where are my manners?" She held out her hand and Hiro shook it. "My name's DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, but you can call me Disney." She told him.

"That's an...interesting name." Hiro mused.

"Even mode interesting than Hiro?" She questioned. Hiro was about to reply, when Disney snapped her fingers and Aunt Cass, Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Gogo, and Baymaxs case appeared on the couch.

Once they appeared on the couch, Hiro stared at Disney.

"How-how did you so that!?" He inquired.

She just shrugged and responds with a simple, "Author powers." And she went to go introduce herself to everyone else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay. Lemme get this straight." Tadashi said slowly. "You're an author."

"Yeup." Disney replied.

"And you brought us here with your 'author powers'."

"Yeah. Every Fanfiction author has them."

"And you need to show us...?"

"Some very important videos which will help prepare you for what's yet to come."

"Okay." Gogo mused. "As this is strangely not the weirdest thing that has happened to me today, why do we have to watch these videos?" Gogo asked, popping her gum.

"Because I decided to be nice and soften the blow of-" Disney stopped talking and looked at the floor sadly.

Honey Lemon noticed the authors facial expression and asked her what she wanted to soften the blow about. Disney looked at them with a look in her eyes that seemingly said she was extremely sorry. "...Soften the blow of a death."

"Who's death?" Tadashi asked. Disney just shook her head and stated, "I-I can't tell you. It hurts to much."

"Was it someone you knew?" Honey Lemon asked. Disney nodded her head before answering. "Yes. I didn't know them for a while, but I still felt connected to them. Like they were a part of me."

Hiro met Disney's eyes and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had a sudden thought of who might die, but he prayed with all his might that he was wrong.

"Well, before we start, I do believe that we need snacks, some soda, and Baymax." Disney said, obviously trying to change the subject amongst started. Then Disney turned to the red case and said, "ow" Baymax inflated and said his programmed line.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the sound of distress when you said:ow. What seems to be the trouble?"

"The trouble ,Baymax, is that this crazed author kidnapped us so we could watch tv!" Hiro cried. Disney sent him a death glare and waved her hand in front of Hiro. When she was done, there was ducktape over his mouth.

"Much better!" Disney said in satisfaction.

Tadashi fought hard to keep a strait face as Hiro gave him a look that said: _Fix this!_

"Okay, we've got everything. Let's get started!" Disney announced as she plopped herself on a beanbag beside Tadashis' legs. She picked up a small black remote and turned on the tv.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The words in bold print belong to the _Disney Animation Studios_)

On the tv, an image of Tadashi came up. He was holding a chalkboard sign and grinning proudly.

**"This is the first test of my robotics project." Tadashi pressed a button and a loud high-piched notice filled the room. "Stop stop stop stop!"**

**They heard Hiros' voice, but you couldn't see him. "This is Tadashi. My older brother."**

**Tadashi sighed. "The thirty-third test. When he activated Baymax, all the lights went off and he grabbed a flashlight, searching for the problem.**

**Tadashi looked tired. He even had a stubble and his clothes were dirty and wrinkled. He rubbed his eyes. "This is the..." He yawned. "Eighty-forth test."**

**He activated Baymax. "Hello. I am Baymax."**

**"It works!" Tadashi cried! He jumped around like a little kid being told they were going to Disneyland. "This is amazing!"**

**They heard Hiros' voice again. "He wanted to help a lot of people."**

Tadashi frowned. _I wanted? I still do! _He thought to himself.

**_Disney Presents_**

**Hiros' voice came back again, but it sounded a lot sadder. "People keep saying Tadashi's not really gone. As long as we remember him."**

"Wait." Tadashi made a timeout sign with his hands. Disney picked up the remote and paused the tv. "What do you mean!?" He asked frantically.

Disney squirmed in her seat, looking nervous. She bit her bottom lip as everyone asked what was going on.

"Wait," Hiro said slowly, standing up. "Does that mean that Ta-"

"Let's just continue!" Disney said suddenly, playing the tv again.

_**From the creator of Tangled, Wreck it Ralph, and Frozen**_

**"Hello. I am Baymax. Tadashi programmed me to heal the sick and injured." Baymax said, as he maneuvered around Tadashis' bed in the boys shared bedroom.**

**Baymax hugged Hiro. "It will be alright." He patted Hiros' head. "There, there."**

They heard music.

_**" On top of the world!"**_

**_This holiday season._**

**_"On top of it all!"_**

**"I would like to help." Baymax told Hiro. "Scan complete. You are experiencing mood swings. Common in adolescence. Diagnoses: Puberty." He said, holding up his finger.**

**"Woah, What!?" Hiro cried.**

Everyone started laughing at that. (Except Hiro and Baymax.)

_**A breakthrough arrives.**_

**"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow!" Fred sighed with satisfaction, as they all leaned onto Baymax, who was using his heater.**

**"Ahh..." Gogo eased into Baymaxs side.**

_**To save the world**_

**They saw an image of a man warring a mask and a black coat blasting a pillar of micro-bots up into the air as they heard an announcer talking. "Reports are flooding in about a major castaphroe!**

**"Were under attack from a super villain people!" Fred exclaimed, as they swerved to avoid hitting a building in Wasabi's car.**

**Hiro and Baymax were running from a giant swarm of micro-bots that were rising from behinde them. Hiro turned around to see if Baymax was behind him.**

**"Oh come on!"**

**"I am not fast." Baymax said simply, as he walked slowly.**

**"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro yelled, as he pushed Baymax to go faster.**

**"Go, go, go, go, GO!"**

**They ran into the locked door. "Kick it down!" Hiro yelled frantically. Baymax tried kicking, but it did nothing. "Punch it!" Again, nothing.**

**They were standing in the police station, talking with an officer.**

**"So a man in a Kabuki mask attacked you and...balloon man." The officer said. **

**Hiro and the officer stared at Baymax, who was using tape to patch up the tiny holes in his arms.**

**They were in the garage, with the rest of the team.**

**"We gotta catch him!" Hiro said confidently.**

**"We can't go against that guy!" Wasabi tried telling Hiro. "We're nerds!"**

Disney chuckled softly and wiped away a tear that was starting to form. "Yeah you guys kinda are." She whispered softly.

**"Trust me." Hiro told them, as Honey Lemon and Gogo tried out their suits. "I know robotics. We can be way more."**

**"Anybody else's suit riding up on them?" Wasabi asked, as they all admired their new suits.**

Fred gasped at the sight of his monster suit. "It's glorious!" He said, placing a hand on his heart.

**"Why is Baymax wearing carbon-fiber underpants?" Gogo asked, gesturing to Baymax, who was wearing his super suit.**

Hiros' eyes widened at the sight of Baymax. It was AWESOME!

**"He's glorious!" Fred exclaimed.**

That's what I said!" Fred cried.

_**"On top of the world!**_

_**On top of it all!**_

_**Trying to feel invincible!"**_

**"If I wasn't terrified of heights I would probably love this." Wasabi stated as the team flew on Baymax.**

"He can fly!?" Tadashi asked. Disney nodded her head and tossed a few gummy bears in her mouth, her eyes glued to the tv screen.

**"But I'm terrified of heights so, I don't love it!" Wasabi held on tighter to Baymaxs boot.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Hiro asked, as Hiro and Baymax entered the apartment above the cafe.**

**"Low battery..."**

**Baymax was sitting in Hiro and Tadashis room, holding and petting Mochi. "Hairy baby! Hairy baby..."**

_**"On top of the world!"**_

**_He leads the way_**

**_"On top of it all!"_**

**Hiro was chasing Baymax throughout the crowed streets of San Fransokyo. "Baymax!"**

**_Trying to feel invincible!"_**

**_He has your back._**

**_"Yeah!"_**

**_He'll change your world_**

**"That was amazing!" Honey Lemon cried, shaking Hiro's arm.**

**Hiro and Baymax were standing in the warehouse again.**

**"You gave me, a heart attack!" Hiro told Baymax with wide eyes.**

**Baymax rubbed his hands together and held them out. They were glowing a bright blue. "Clear."**

**"Stop stop stop!" Hiro cried, taking a step backwards. "It's just an expression!"**

Tadashi snickered at the scene.

**"What do you say buddy?" Hiro asked Baymax.**

**They were standing in the kitchen. "Wee!" Baymax cried, obviously on a low battery.**

_**"On top of the world!"**_

**_Big Hero 6_**

**"Okay." Hiro said as he tried pushing Baymax into his charger. "Let's get you back in your luggage!"**

The trailer ended and everyone looked at Disney.

"What?" She asked through a mouthful of gummy bears.

"Well, aren't you gonna show us the next one?" Hiro asked.

"Oh...right!" Disney snapped her fingers and a box full of CDs appeared. She rummaged through them, muttering to herself. "Frozen...Tangled...Bolt...The three muskateers...Treasure Planet...Snow White...Sleeping Beauty...ah hah! Big Hero 6!" She cried triumphantly, holding up a CD in the air.

Disney popped it in the CD player and it started rolling.

**Hiro and Tadashi were standing on a bridge on the school campus.**

**I know what you're thinking." Hiro said, walking up to Tadashi. He made his voice go as deep as it could go. "I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my,gift for something important!"**

**"No, no." Tadashi mused. "I was just gonna tell you that your fly was down for the whole show."**

**"Haha. Hilarious." Hiro rolled his eyes, but still looked down anyway. When he saw Tadashi was right, he quickly zipped it up and elbowed Tadashi (who was laughing.)**

**Tadashi smiled at Hiro. "Welcome Nerd School, nerd."**

"I got in." Hiro said quietly. Then he stood up and yelled. "I GOT IN!"

**"Well, I wouldn't be here without you so, you know, thanks." Hiro told Tadashi.**

**Tadashi smiled at Hiro, then he heard an alarm go off. Giving Hiro a confused look, they ran towards the sound. **

**There, the exhibit hall, was on fire.**

"Oh no." Disney muttered. "Wrong one!" She said out loud. Disney scrambled over to the DVD player and took the disc out.

"Wait, why was the school on fire!?" Tadashi cried. "Why did you stop it!? PUT IT BACK IN!" Tadashi demanded.

Disney looked like she was about to cry. Her lower lip was trembling, and she tried to sink lower into her seat as everyone started st her.

"Alright! I'll yell you!" Disney cried out. She took a deep breath and said, "I ended that scene because...It's when Tadashi dies."

**This is where I woke up. I eventually fell back asleep (because when I woke up it was 3:30 am) but I'll just continue this in another chapter.**

**Au Revoir!**


	2. Hiro's Wish

**Okay I had the weirdest dream last night. It was a sort of crossover with Animaniacs, but still. Really cool.**

**I wasn't in it and it was a song (cue weirdness) but it was cute and it was from Wakko's Wish (but I guess in this chapter it'll be called "Hiro's Wish") so I decided to share it with you!**

**But I need to let you guys know who everyone is.**

**Tadashi - Yakko Warner**

**Hiro - Wakko Warner**

**Noel (yes, she was in my dream) - Dot Warner**

**Aunt Cass - Slappy**

**Mochi (Mochi is human BTW) - Skippy**

**Honey Lemon - Hello Nurse**

**Wasabi - Dr. Scratch'n'sniff**

**Gogo - Rita**

**Fred - Runt (Gogo and Fred are Children)**

**Yama - Brain**

**(Special guest star) Pinky - Pinky**

**(Another guest star) Brain - Brain**

**Callaghan - Plotz**

**(Yet Another guest star) King Salazar - King Salazar**

**Krei - Ralph**

**Baymax - Mime (WHY MUST MY CONSCIOUS ABUSE BAYMAX IN THIS SONG!?)**

Tadashi rubbed his hands over the pitiful fire they had to keep warm. "_Some folks say that life is cruel."_

_"At the orphanage they fed us, inedible gruel." _Hiro jabbed his thumb at the broken building behinde him.

Noel rubbed her sore back. _"We slept on beds with springs that hurt."_

_"The faucets had hot-and-cold runnin' dirt." _Tadashi put in, as he dumped mud out of his cup of water.

_"The windows were broken, the roof was leaky." _Hiro shook his head when a drop of water from an icicle fell on his head.

_"The walls were cracked, the floors were creaky." _Noel added, as she pulled her old and worn cape around her tiny shoulders.

_"They shut down the orphanage, now we know." _Tadashi put his arms around his younger siblings as they sighed.

_"Those were the days, we miss them so!" _They sang together.

"And ever since then, _I've been feeling low!_" Noel coughed.

_"Another sub-zero morning!" _Tadashi pulled his frail blanket closer to his body.

_"And still there's nothing to eat!" _Noel sang, gesturing to their empty cabinet.

_"My feet couldn't get much colder!" _Tadashi added, rubbing his cold toes.

_"Our breath is out main source of heat!" _Noel blew on her hands as she rubbed them together, trying furiously to get warm.

_"We're so far below the poverty line, we're off the graph!" _Tadashi sang glumly.

_"But don't fret sib's 'cause thing'll better in time, then you're gonna laugh!" _Hiro smiled.

Noel frowned and crossed her arms. _"Ha!"_

Gogo and Fred poked around in the garbage by their home (which was a pile of cardboard boxes) looking for food. _"Poverty and hunger abound here." _

_"Yeah, looks like a city dump." _Fred agreed with Gogo.

_"There's only one job to be found here." _Noel told Hiro, as Baymax got run over by a carriage. **(I'M SO SORRY!) **

_"The town needs a new speed bump!" _Tadashi added.

_"San Fransokyo was paradise," _Wasabi nudged his horse, Farfingnewton, to keep on walking.

_"Happiest place on Earth." _Honey Lemon sighed.

_"But the tax collectors adverice, took us for all we're worth." _They all sang.

_"My coffers are overflowing!" _Callaghan sang while waving a turkey drumstick toward his giant pile of money.

_"All of our shelves are bare!" _Gogo, Honey Lemon and Noel slumped their shoulders.

_"My profit margin is growing!" _Callaghan giggled with excitement.

_"We're broke, it seems so unfair!" _

_"Life's so lousy, we can no longer cope!" _The towns people complained.

_Just cheer up, and never give up hope!" _Hiro smiled, and everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

Tadashi and Noel stood outside of a shop that was closing for good. _"All of the shops are closing." _Tadashi shook his head sadly.

_"Thing's couldn't get much worse." _Noel speculated.

_"Even my nuts are frozen." _Mochi sighed as he held out his walnuts, which were frozen in a block of ice. As soon as he said that, his Aunt Cass poked her head out the broken window. _"Be careful with that last verse!" _She warned.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon set trying to sell their new drink in town. (Don't worry, it's soda.) _"Hey step up and try our elixir, it's good for what hurts!" _Wasabi promised.

_"Whatever ails you it can fix'er." _Honey poured the pink drink on a scoop of ice cream.

_"And its great on desserts!"_

_"Dear, the temperature's falling!" _Brain swept snow out of their mouse hole. **(Did I not mention they're mice...?)**

_"I love when the weather is cool!" _Pinky tossed the snow in the air joyfully.

_"A new ice age is calling!" _Brain complained.

_"Look, I can freeze my drool!"_ Pinky stated, proving it.

Brain sat on an empty spool of thread, which was his chair. _"I have hopes and dreams of ruling the earth, but here I sit! Watching Pinky make ice sculptures,"_

_"Out of spit! _Narf!"

Aunt Cass and Mochi were in their old house, which was falling apart.

_"This old house is to finished!"_

_"Our hot wing supply's gone too!"_

_"So for dinner, we're having creamed spinach!"_

_"All I can say is: Spew!" _Mochi stick out his tongue.

_"As a town, we're so down so we mope!" _The whole town (except for Hiro) complained.

_"Just cheer up, and never give up hope!" _Hiro sang brightly.

_"We can't cope!" _

_"You gotta cheer up, and never give up hope!"_

_"Are you a dope!?"_

"Nope!"

_"Just cheer up, and never ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope!"_

**Just cheer up! And never give up-oh wait. The music stopped...**

**Hope you enjoyed my crazy little dream!**

**And then I also has this little part, which just happens to be one of my favorite scenes from Wakko's Wish!**

"And that all costs exactly one hay-penny." Callaghan said smugly.

"Wah?" Hiro questioned, as Callaghan took away the one coin he had. Callaghan hopped into his carriage (driven by Krei) and drove away saying, "Your federal government thanks you!"

"We can't let him do that to Hiro!" Tadashi yelled angrily, as Noel stood beside him and placed her hands firmly on her hips, nodding. "We need to stick together and-" He was cut off when royal guards surrounded him, armed with fully loaded guns. "Or not..." He pulled Baymax from the crowd beside him as Noel slipped past the guards and his behind a confused Hiro. "If you have any questions, just talk with my lawyer. He'll explain everything." And with that, he went to join his younger siblings as they ran back to their shack.

**And this.**

"I want these kids sent back to the palace and executed." Salazar ordered.

"Very good sir!" The guard saluted.

"Alright Salad bar, have it your way! But we know secrets about the star that you don't!" Tadashi called from the entrance.

"What?" Salazar exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"Oh yes we do!" Noel said in a sing-song voice.

"We do?" Hiro asked, only to have Noel elbow him rather forcefully. "Oh," He said, finally catching on. "Do we ever!"

**And this.**

"Once upon a time, there was a brave knight who married a beautiful princess. And they had two sons." Tadashi told Noel. Every night, Noel would pester Tadashi to tell her favorite story. And tonight was no exception.

"But they wanted something cute!" Noel interrupted.

"Right." Tadashi agreed. "So, they planted a beautiful garden all around the kingdom. And out of the prettiest flower came-"

"Me!" Noel interrupted again.

"And then the brave knight and the beautiful princess -mom and dad-" Hiro sighed sadly at the mention of their dead parents from his spot where he was watching Tadashi and Noel."took you home, and every single night at bedtime they'd come in and say: "Who's the cutest girl?" And you'd say:"

"I am!" Noel said proudly.

"And then they'd ask: "How'd you ever get so cute?" And you'd say:"

"I was born that way!"

"And they they'd ask: "What's your name, young lady?" And you'd say:"

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Bannana Fananna Bo-besca the third! But you can call me Noel!" Noel recited.

Tadashi smiled. "And then they'd ask: "Can we call you Nelly?" And you'd say:"

"No. Just Noel. Call me Nelly and you die!"

"And then mom and dad would laugh and laugh! And they'd tickle you! And you'd laugh!" Tadashi tickled Noel who started giggling, but stopped when she started coughing. "And then you'd go to sleep with a great big smile in your heart." He finished softly.

"I like that story." Noel said sleepily.

"Me too." Tadashi said, kissing her forehead.

**I like that story to!**

**Au Revior!**


	3. Watching Trailors2

**Yay! I'm writing down the next part of my dream! And one weird thing, I was looking through some other BH6 stories, and there was one just like this...**

**CREEPY!**

* * *

><p>Hiro stared at Disney. "No. Nononononononononono!" He said. "You're lying, <em>right<em>!? This is all some big joke and you're just pranking us with your quote unquote, 'Author Powers' right!?" He cried, in a panicky voice.

Disney looked down at the ground. "I-I'm so sorry." She said in a quite voice, as her shoulders slumped. "He ran in the fire to save Profosser Callaghan, who was still trapped inside the building." She said something else, bit no one could hear her mumbling.

"What was that?" Gogo asked, rather roughly.

"I said: He isn't even worth it!" Disney looked up, and everyone saw that she had a few tears falling down her face. Tadashi stood up, his face red with fury.

"How dare you!" He pointed accusing finger at the author, who cowered under his glare. "First, you tell me I'm going to die. And _then _you say the man I looked up to my entire life, the man who too me under his wing, _the man who was like a father to me, isn't worth it_!?" Tadashi was shaking in anger. Disney stood up, a stray gummy falling off her shirt.

"If you would just let me explain you would understand-" She tried explaining, busyness cut off by Hiro.

"Disney, he's right. Why wouldn't Professor Callaghan be worth it?"

"Let me show you." She said slowly, dragging out each word. Tadashi was about to say something, when Cass placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down. Disney sat back down too, but she moved her spot next to Honey Lemon, incase Tadashi decided to kick her. She snapped her fingers once again, and a new clip started playing.

* * *

><p>(Again, all words in bold belong to the Disney Animation studio)<p>

**Hiro, Fred, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Baymax were all soaking wet, walking on a sidewalk.**

"Hey, wait a minute." Fred muttered to himself recognizing the street.

**They approached a large, marble manor, and Fred walked up to the door.**

Fred smiled and leaned back in his chair. _'About time I showed them my house.' _He thought to him self.

**"Fred!" Gogo hissed. "Where are you going!?" **

**Fred stopped in mid-knock and turned around. "Oh, right. Welcome to mí casa!" He spread out his arms. "That's French for: Front door.**

**"It's really...not." Honey Lemon said gently.**

"Yes it is!" Fred exclaimed.

"No, it isn't." Disney said, with alight annoyance in her voice. "It's Spanish! Not French! I know that for a fact, and I know very limited French!"

Honey Lemon, noticing Disney's change of attitude, turned to Gogo for answers, only to find Gogo was as completely clueless as her.

**"Listen, Nit-wit!" Gogo cried, pointing her finger at Fred. "We were just attacked by a lunatic in a mask. I'm not in the mood for any-" She was cut off by a butler opening the door and saying, "Welcome home, master Fredrick."**

"WHAT!?" Everyone (except Disney, Baymax, and Fred) screamed. Wasabi turned to Fred.

"If you're so rich, how come you always dress like a homeless person!?"

Fred just shrugged and started eating a Baymax head shaped cookie.

**Gogo's gaze faltered as Fred fist bumped the butler and told Everyone to follow him inside.**

**Once inside Fred began to lead them down a hall, past several paintings.**

**"This is your house?" Honey Lemon asked in wonder.**

**"I thought you lived under a bridge." Gogo said simply.**

"You and me both." Disney said, giving Gogo a fistbump.

"Should I be offended by that?" Fred asked.

Gogo just smiled and turned her attention back to the screen.

**"Well, it's not technically mine. It belongs to my parents, but they're on va-ca at the family island.**

"You,have your own island!?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

**We should totally go some time. Frolic." **

"Frolic?" Aunt Cass said silently. Disney jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. She hadn't said a thing since they started, had she? Cass didn't even say anything about Tadashi dying. Then again, she couldn't really talk when her face was stuffed with popcorn, chocolate, cookies, and brownies.

**He clapped his hands and two metal,doors opened, revealing a giant bed room filled with comic stuff.**

"What. The. Heck." Gogo exclaimed.

**"You've _got _to be kidding me." Gogo said. There was even a super hero hanging from the ceiling.**

**"If I wasn't just attacked by a man in a kabuki mask, _that _ be the weirdest thing I've ever seen!" Wasabi said to Gogo, staring at a painting of a large, muscular man wearing a red cape and loin cloth while riding a white tiger, with Fred's head on it.**

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go barf now." Hiro said, running to the bathroom.

**"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this." Gogo said.**

"Mine too." Disney said weakly.

**Hiro made his way over to the table in Fred's room, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started drawing. Baymax waddled over. "Your body temperatures are: low." He said.**

**Hiro absent mildly kept drawing. "Uh, huh." **

**He continued drawing, and Baymax flopped on top of Hiro, and started glowing.**

"Woah, woah wait. What's he doing to me?" Hiro asked, having just come back from throwing out his insides.

"Well, know Baymax, it's not anything life threatening." Disney stated, throwing more gummy bears in her mouth.

"Yeah, he's probably just using his heating feature I added in." Tadashi said.

**Hiro smiled, rolled his eyes, and went back to his drawing. As he continued drawing, the rest of the team started laying on top of Baymax.**

**"Ahh." Wasabi hurried his face in Baymax's back.**

**"So nice." Honey Lemon whispered.**

**"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow." Fred commented.**

"Wait, didn't we already watch that?" Wasabi asked.

Disney nodded. "True, but that was the trailer. This is a clip from the movie, Big Hero 6." She explained.

"So, who are the six big heroes?" Fred questioned.

Disney just smiled her Cheshire Cat smile (I've been told I have a very good one.) That made everyone scoot a little bit away from her. "You'll see..." And she started rubbing he hands together and evil laughing.

"I'm scared." Hiro wimpered.

**"Good robot..." Gogo sighed, as she eased into Baymax. Hiro lifted up the picture he drew.**

**"Do you guys know what this is?" Hiro asked. Fred raised his hand and pointed at the picture saying: "Yes! It's a bird!"**

Hiro started at Fred. "Seriously?" He asked.

_**(Okay, um...I,woke up here, so I'm just writing down how I want the story to go now...)**_

Fred stared at Hiro. "Uh, yes!" He said.

**"No!" Hiro cried. "The Man in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it."**

**"Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro's emotional state." Baymax told the team.**

**"_Apprehend _him?! We don't even know who this guy is!" Gogo exclaimed.**

"She does have a point." Disney commented.

**"I have a theory." Fred said slyly, holding up a finger.**

"That's never good." Tadashi said.

**He sat everyone down on his couch and handed them comics.**

**"Dr. Slaughter MD?" Hiro asked, staring at the comic in his hands.**

**"Actually, world famous weapons designer Melcom Cheslitic." **Both Fred's said at the same time.

**Fred started naming a few more before Gogo snapped. "Oh, just tell us!"**

**Fred picked up the remote and turned on the tv news saying, "The Man in the mask is none other then: Allistior Krei!" He finished dramatically.**

"What? Krei?" Tadashi asked, confused.

"Why Krei?" Hiro asked, also confessed.

"Well, Hiro. If you keep watching, you'll understand. You're about to explain." Disney smirked.

"Huh?"

**"What?" Hiro asked.**

**"Think about it!" Fred insisted. "Krei wanted _your _micro-bots, you said no! But a man like Krei doesn't take no for an answer!"**

**"No way." Hiro said. "The guy's too high profiled. It can't be him!"**

**"Then who was that man in the mask?" Honey Lemon asked Hiro.**

"Yeah Hiro. If not Krei, than whom?" Disney asked said boy sarcastically.

"What are you talking like that?" Tadashi asked her.

"Because I've seen the movie." She said simply. "Oh, and I just had the most evil idea ever..." She started evil laughing while tapping her fingers together.

"I'm scared..again." Hiro said as Disney snapped her fingers, and Callaghan appeared between Fred and Wasabi.

"Where am I?" He asked. He took in his surroundings, recognizing everyone except the tween girl glaring at him.

"You're at my place, so I'd suggest you be polite, _Callaghan._" The girl said his name like it was a curse.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked the girl, who sighed before answering.

"DisneyandWildKrattfangirl." She said. "Nothing else to you." She snapped her fingers again, and Callaghan was sitting on his own hard, plastic chair. When he tried to get up, he couldn't. An Invisible force was keeping him from getting up.

"No questions!" She snapped, when Tadashi was about to ask why she just did that.

**"I-I don't know." Hiro confessed. "We don't know _anything _about this guy!"**

**"His blood type is: AB negative. His cholesterol levels are-"**

**"Baymax, you _scanned _him!?" Hiro cried.**

"He scanned him!?" Hiro cried.

**"I am programmed to acquire everyones healthcare needs." Baymax explained.**

**"Yes, YES! We can use this information to find the guy!"**

**"But you'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo, which might take, I dunno. Forever." **On-screen Gogo and Disney said at the same time.

"What?" Disney asked, when everyone started giving her weird looks. "Its one of the best lines in this movie, along with: "Look for a new angle", "You don't understand this yet, but people need you", "You can be, way more", and "The past is in the past"- wait that's in Frozen."

**"No, I just have to look for a new angle." Hiro picked up one of Fred's old toy robots. "Got it. I'll upgrade Baymax's sensor. Then, I can scan the whole city at the same time." Hiro looked at his friends reflections in the glass on the wall. "In fact, if we're gonna catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you."**

"Say what?" Wasabi questioned.

**"Upgrade who now?" Wasabi raised an eyebrow.**

**"Okay, I like where this is going!" Fred giggled like an excited school girl.**

_'Does my giggle really sound like that?' _Fred though.

"Yes, yes it does Fred." Disney said.

"How'd you so that!?" Fred asked.

Disney rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

**"Hiro, we want to help! But we're just...us." Honey said.**

**"No." Hiro told her. "You can be _way _more." **

"That line is possibly the _best _you say in the movie Hiro." Disney said, as she chucked a gummy bear at his head.

**Gogo stood up and stood beside Hiro. "Tadashi Hamada was our _best _friend." She smiled. "We're in." Everyone else stood up beside Hiro and turned to face the superhero poster behinde them.**

**"Guys, do you feel it? Do you feel this?" Fred asked. "Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!"**

As the screen fadded to black, Everyone's (except Disney's and Baymax's) eyes widened.

"You mean," Honey Lemon began.

"Yeup. You, Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Fred and Gogo are gonna become a group of Superheroes called Big Hero 6 and fight crime in Tadashi's honor." Disney explained with a smile. "Here, Let me show you something else before I show you another clip."

She popped another DVD in and played it.

**The team was going about San Fransokyo in their suits, on their way to fight crime.**

**"We didn't set out to be superheroes but, sometimes life doesn't go the way you plan." They heard Hiro's voice narrating.**

"Hear, hear." Disney exclaimed.

**"The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people. And that's what we're gonna go. Who are we?" He asked, as they lunged out.**

_**Big Hero 6**_** flashed on the screen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that chapter! The next one for the Trailor series will be me showing them, WHO'S REALLY UNDER THE MASK! (Enter evil laugh here) <strong>


End file.
